A Vister
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Parker is home working on a major project while everyone is out. While working parker gets a vister. Who could this person be and what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddy in anyway.

* * *

Liv was still at the hospital recovering. Everyone was in her room but Parker. He was the only one at his aunt's house. The reason why Parker stood behind was he had to finish a major project he has been working on for months that was sixty percent of his grade and it was due tomorrow. Parker was almost done when he heard the doorbell. When he went to answer it. On the other side was Holden.

"Holden What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Liv was having problems with her voice and went in for surgery."

"Yah how did you know about that?"

"Joey texted me about it."

"Of cores Munch told you. They should be back like in two hours. You can stay if you want."

"Thanks, wait why are you here and not with the rest of them?"

"Have to work on a project that's more then half of my grade that's due tommrow. I did see her before she went in though."

Holden nodded and went inside sitting down while Parker closed the door. Parker turnded the TV on and headed towards the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?"

"A water will be fine."

After handing a bottle of water to Holden Parker made his way upstairs. After awhile Holden had to use the washroom. After he finished going he heard his name being called. It sounded like it was Parker in pain. Holden quickly made his way to the sound only to see Parker naked and sliding a dildo in his ass. Holden's eyes widen seeing the cute boy. What no one knew was Holden was bi and always a crush on Parker but never knew how Parker would react to it.

Now there is no need to worry anymore. Holden came closer to Parker as he took his cloths off. He just kept watching Parker slide the dildo in and out of his ass with his eyes closed. Once Holden was completely naked and hard he grabbed hold of his eleven inch dick.

"Why don't you try the real thing?"

Parker's eyes opened seeing Holden and quickly covered up. However his seven inch dick was poking out throw his hands. He then seen Holden was naked with an impressive dick. Parker no longer was covering himself up. Instead his hand went for Holden's dick. Holden gave out a moan as Parker slowly jacked him off. Parker got closer to Holden's eleven inch dick and soon Parker began to suck on it.

It has been awhile for Parker sucking on a dick. The last was Even's before they had to move. Parker started to suck faster as he heard Holden moaning. Holden for one could not take it anymore and started to face fuck Parker. Parker for one took it like a pro. Mostly because his friend Reggie had a nine inch dick which he easily deep throated. It only took a few more bobs for Holden to be on edge.

After shooting his load into Parker's mouth, which the young boy swallowed every drop pulled his dick out. The two boys started making out with Holden tasting some of his cum. When the kissing broke, Holden began sucking on Parker's neck. Holden wanted to mark his proprietary and that meant leaving a hecky on Parker's neck. However Holden was not done leaving marks on Parker's body.

He also gave him four more heckys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly. Holden just smile when he grabbed hold of Parker's dick. He gave it a few yanks before sliding it all the way into his mouth. Parker just moaned and almost shot his load. Parker for one did not last long when Holden was sucking him. It was only a few minutes when Parker shot his load into Holden's mouth.

After swallowing Parker's load the two began making out once more. When the kissing broke Holden was again hard. Parker just smiled and nodded. Parker knew if he could take a twelve inch dildo he can easily take Holden's monster. Before Holden starts fucking away he wants to rim the boy. Once Parker felt Holden's rim work he started to moan. It was better then Even and Reggie.

Once Parker was good and ready Holden just slid in his dick with ease. Parker just moaned as every inch went inside his ass. Once all eleven inches was in Parker's ass Holden started to fuck away. Parker just held onto his sheets as his ass was getting pounded. This was the best fuck Parker has ever gotten. As for Holden not only was this his best fuck but Parker has now became the youngest boy he has fucked.

Parker for one can't last much longer and after a few more thrusts he came onto himself without even touching is dick. This turned Holden on and really started to pound away. It did not take Holden much longer to be on edge and coming into Parker's ass. When Holden pulled out they heard the car pulling into the driveway. The boys quickly got dressed and headed downstairs just in time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know


End file.
